Safaty in the Past
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: This is what happen if an early twenty girl, her 8 year old son, and an old Piccolo travel back in time to keep safe from the girl's brother. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past part 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My name is Kakarot, after the Saiya-jin name of the great warrior and my great-great-grandfather, Goku. I am the granddaughter of Trunks and Pan. I am the only Z warrior, except for Old Man Piccolo, but he drying and there no one to help. My brother, Vegeta, took over the earth in boredom and now the whole human race are slaves. He killed all the Z warriors and he almost will have killed me if it wasn't from my son, Gohan. Gohan power is strong but he is not trained properly. Old Man Piccolo was training him, but he got attack by my brother and got badly hurt. Now we got to travel back in time. And this is our story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are my shoes?" I said. I was getting ready for work. That is the only thing wrong here, you got to have money, and to have money, you got to have a job. "I going to be late for work, if I don't found my shoes."  
  
"Their over there," Old Man Piccolo said on his couch. He can't move that much because he is in great pain and we have to stay low for awhile. So we can't go to Dende. "And you wont be late for work. And it your first day."  
  
"I can't believe, I'm on the pay roll of a place I own. Me. It so exciting. I was always was the employer, never the employee. It the first time I have to work my way up, not just be the boss the first day."  
  
"And when did you have time to work?"  
  
"Never, but I did sometimes, and by the way where is my son?"  
  
"Right here, mom." said my 8 years old son, my pride and joy, Gohan.  
  
"He remind me of your great-grandfather when he was a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Hint the name Gohan. Bye. I love you, Gohan."  
  
I kiss Gohan and left. I live in an apartment building a block away from where I work. So, I can walk there. It was a nice day outside, so I didn't care if I had to walk. If I flew it would take shorter, but that will blow my cover. So I walked.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is the lab where my dad works. He can stay there for days, so you have to clean it up when he gone. You have to be careful what you touch, because if you drop the wrong thing you can blow up the house." said my great-grandmother, Bulma. She is so young, but she still look the same, and her personally didn't change either.  
  
"Woman, what did you do with the anti-gravity chamber." my great-grandfather, Vegeta said. He didn't change either. That the reason I love him. He was the coolest, if you were on his good side, and he never got mad at me, because he knew I can show him up. I was just as good as him at everything, better than him to be correct. I was the only one he ever said he liked to people. I don't know why he like me so much, we were completely different. People often thought he would like my brother because they so much alike, but I was the only princess of his heart. Goku will tease him, that he became soft, and Vegeta will get mad, but he wasn't for long. They were friends. The kind that hate to see each other, but they always together.  
  
"I told you that you can't go in it, and you did, so I moved it."  
  
"Where, woman? I need to train."  
  
"No you wont. Last time you broke it and it took me and my dad a month to fix it."  
  
"What am I going to do with you woman?"  
  
"It Bulma and you never find it. Sorry, that you have to see that."  
  
"I don't mind. And who was that anyway?" I said, if I didn't know. I just want to see if their married, or not.  
  
"That was my roommate, Vegeta. You will have to clean up all his messes he make and NEVER CLEAN UP." Bulma said the last part loud that Vegeta can hear, as he walking away. "What did you say your name was, again?"  
  
"Pan." I was using my grandmother's name because Vegeta will be suspicion if I use my real name, Kakarot.  
  
"Pan. Nice. You can start with the hallways."  
  
"Okay."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How is it? Okay? Bad? The stupid thing you ever seen? Please tell me what you think of it in your review. That you and have a nice day.  
  
And I am using the name, Kakarot because I wanted to name her after a character in Dragonball. I do like the names Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and Pan, but those names doesn't fit her, so the only thing that fit her was Kakarot. Anyway I will make up a story about how she got her name. So don't get mad at me. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past part 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom, I'm hungry." my son, Gohan said. He looks like Gohan but he eats like Goku.  
  
"We don't have that much food," I said as I was looking in the cabinet for food.  
  
"I know a place where you can find big fish," Piccolo said as he was watching T.V. on the couch.  
  
"How big?" said Gohan.  
  
"Bigger than me and weigh twice as much as me."  
  
"That sound good. Where is it? I can get there in a jiffy." I said. By having Goku hanging around Vegeta all the time when I was younger, I pick up a trick or two from him. Like the instant transmission, and I even better at it than Goku. He only can take two people with him, but I can take a whole lot more. What can say, Girls Rule!  
  
"Let me import it to you."  
  
"That can take you energy and you need that, so let me read your mind. Just bring to the front of your mind, so that it wont take forever. "That a other thing I got from Goku to, but he was better at it.  
  
I read his mind and was ready to go until someone rang the door. I hate when that happen. I was about to go somewhere and someone has to come. It a curse, I tell you, a curse. So I open the door and you will never guess who was there? Bulma.  
  
"Hi! I hope you don't mind for me to drop in. I just forgot to give you this. It the keys to the building, so you can come in and clean up and lock up." Bulma said. Like I didn't have the keys already, but she didn't know that.  
  
"Thanks. Now I don't have to blow down the door and that was going to be so fun."  
  
"You joking right. I know somebody who would, if he didn't have the keys."  
  
"We were just going some where."  
  
"We, who?"  
  
"Me and my son, ..uh.." Think, I have to think up a name for my son. I know Bulma will know something up if I use Gohan. Tom, Jack, Zack, no not English something else. How about Kismet. No that is weird. Cody, that cool. "Cody."  
  
"I have a son too. His name is Trunks. But I got to go bye."  
  
"So, how is Bulma?" said Old Man Piccolo. He can be a pain in the butt.  
  
"I don't know, let me go and ask her? So are you ready to go, are what?"  
  
"Let go now mommy. I'm hungry." Gohan said in hungry.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"YES!" Gohan and Old Man Piccolo said together getting impatient.  
  
I did the instant transmission, which I can say is the coolest of all my moves by far. So we went to the fishing stop that Old Man Piccolo told us about. It is the most beautiful place in the earth. I remember going here all the time. I can't believe I forget it. We had so much fun and we caught a lot of fish. A couple months worth. Even in this house. Okay in a regular house it will last for years. What can I say I have a growing boy who eats like Goku.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let me see, if I put this wire here and this one here. It might work." Hint the word might. She will never finish the, what did she call it, I forgot, but the ball Vegeta train with and destroy all the time. And every time she tried to make it better. That thing. And if Bulma put that wire there it wont work at all.  
  
"No. You have to put that wire there." I said because I train with this balls all the time, when I can get my hands on them, and unlike Vegeta I fixed them.  
  
"How did you know that?" That hard, uh... YOU.  
  
"Lucky guess?" Very lucky.  
  
"No, you got to now how it work. Here you fix that one and we see if it was a guess."   
  
So I fixed the one told me to fix. I fix the way I fix it and Vegeta will never destroy it because I fix it that I myself never broke it, neither has Vegeta. So she wont have to fix it until it breaks again. And that will be in a couple of centuries.  
  
"See it not luck."  
  
"Okay, if I have to tell. I very good at fixing things." ...that I break.  
  
"I think should promote you to fixer of things Vegeta break." Okay, she didn't say exactly that way but that what she means because the only thing I fix was everything Vegeta broke. But now I know that I don't have to fix anything he breaks for centuries from now.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.   
  
And if you are wondering this one year after the Cell Games.  
  
Bye. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past part 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Friends, or Pokemon, but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm going shopping," I said. I need to get some new clothes. Something fashionable, because I got a lot of time on my hands.  
  
"Can you get some leek while you are out?" said Piccolo, just to be Piccolo.  
  
"Number I, I do not know what that is, and number 2 it sounds disgusting. Bye."  
  
I left the apartment and went to the mall. I got tons of stuff on sale. I was heading to the exit when someone bump into me and drop all my stuff.  
  
"Sorry. I hope I didn't wreak anything." said a handsome young man, who was hot.  
  
"You didn't wreak anything."  
  
"Hi! My name is Yamcha. What's your?" Yamcha. I know that name. Oh yeah! Bulma ex-boyfriend, but he is so cute.  
  
"Pan" Remember he is a cheater. A C-H-E-A-T-E-R, cheater.  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Nothing." Friends on tonight. You can't miss Friends.  
  
"Do you want to go out tonight?"  
  
He probably cheater on some right now, but he is so cute. Just say no. No "Yes." I mean no, no.  
  
"Where do you live, so I can pick you up?"  
  
Give him a fake address. "Here is my card." Note to self destroy all cards and never make new ones.  
  
"Cool. Is 7 okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Than see you at 7."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pokemon, your my best friend in a world we must defend. Pokemon, are hearts so true, are courage pull us through. You teach me and I teach you. Pokemon. Gotcha catch them, gotcha them all. Pokemon." Gohan and Old Man Piccolo sang off key with the T.V.  
  
"You watch too much T.V." I can't believe that they can watch that show.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piccolo said in amaze. I would to if I saw me. I was wearing one of my new shirts with a miniskirt. Not that short.  
  
"On a date."  
  
"You on a date with who?"  
  
"I guy I met when I was shopping."  
  
"And do this guy has a name?"  
  
"Yamcha. Is that the doorbell? Bye." I said fast, because I didn't want to hear anything from Piccolo.  
  
"Hey. I was just about to rang to doorbell. Wow! You look great." said Yamcha.  
  
"Why thank you. You don't look that bad yourself. So where are we going?"  
  
"I know this place that has the greatest food."  
  
"So what are you waiting for, lets go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We took a taxi to the place he was talking about. It was a little sushi bar in a hole in the wall. After eating, we walk away the city. Then we went to this carnival in town. I had a blast and by the look on Yamcha's face, I say he was having a blast too. We took a taxi back to my place. I know what you thinking and no we did not. He walked me to my door like a gentleman and we said good-bye. No kiss. I not that kind of girl and if he did try to kiss me, I would knee him where the sun don't shine.   
  
"Do you know what time it is young lady?" said a over protected Old Man Piccolo. He could be a great father.  
  
"No, but I am an adult so it is not of your busy."  
  
"Okay. I not asking for myself but for a 8 years old boy."  
  
"Then tell him, I had a good time."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.   
  
The thing with Yamcha is that I wanted to go in a mind of a girl that Yamcha is hitting on and she likes him back. And something happen between them and her brother find her because of this. But I am not telling all yet, just wait and see. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past part 4  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So do you want to go out tonight." Yamcha said over the phone. We went out for every day for 2 months.   
  
"I don't know." I said. I just want to hear him do the next part.  
  
"Please, please, please, ppppllleeeaaassseee." Begging. It get better every time.  
  
"Okay. If I have to."  
  
"Same time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay see you at 7. Bye."  
  
"You need to tell him." Old Man Piccolo said. He think he know all but he doesn't.  
  
"I am telling him tonight, so you have to get off your butt and go to my room."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Until he leaves."  
  
"Okay. 5 minutes. I can do that."  
  
I threw a pillow at him and he blew it up. It was my favorite pillow too.  
  
I have 3 hours to get ready. 3 hours, that like 3 minutes. First I had to pick out what to where. That took a hour. Then I had to take a shower, 30 minutes. Get dress, 10 minutes. Put my hair up and put my make-up on 45 minutes. Then I have to move Piccolo, that was quick. It took 10 seconds. Then I had to cleanup Gohan. That took 30 minutes. I still have 5 minutes to relax, if he didn't come early.  
  
"Hi! Come in?"  
  
"That's a first." Yamcha said. He never been in my place.  
  
"I want you to met someone."  
  
"Your parents are here."  
  
"No. I want to met my son Cody."  
  
"You have a son."  
  
"Hi!" said my son, Gohan.   
  
"Hi! So you are Cody. My name is Yamcha."  
  
"Nice to met you."  
  
"Cody, why don't you watch some T.V.?" I said because I need to talk to Yamcha, only.  
  
"Okay, mommy."  
  
"Why did you tell me?" Yamcha said. I wont blame him. If he had a child I would what to know.  
  
"I was waiting for the right time."  
  
"But why now? Why not early?"  
  
"At first I thought it wont be serious and now it is."  
  
"What do you mean it wont be serious?"  
  
"All the relationships I had, I though they would be serious and they never did. So I didn't want a serious relationship, or any to be in fact and then I met you. I had fun. It be so long since I had fun."  
  
"It was fun. Just fun. You are the only girl I was serious with. The only one I never cheated on. NEVER. I can't be here now. I leaving."  
  
"You can't leave." But he left before I said it and I started to cry.  
  
What's wrong mom?" Gohan said. No matter what he always there.  
  
"You wont understand."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review. You life depends on it.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past part 5  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's wrong?" said Bulma. I decide to go to work today. I was going to call in sick because of what happen last night.  
  
"Nothing." I said. Everything.  
  
"There got to be something. You're on the same thing for 3 hours and I know you, something of that size, you would have been done 2 hours and 30 minutes ago. So what wrong?"  
  
"My boyfriend." I started to cry.  
  
"Did he cheat on you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dump you?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"Let go in to the kitchen and get a box of tissue."  
  
So we went to the kitchen and got a box of tissue.  
  
"So tell me all about it" said Bulma.  
  
"I met this guy and we stay going out. It was fun. And then it got serious and I told him I had in son last night."  
  
"So, you told him you have a son and he dump you. That jerk."  
  
"He didn't mind that I had a son."  
  
"Then, why?"  
  
"We be going at for 2 months."  
  
"What! You didn't tell him for that long."  
  
"I was going to tell him early at the right time but it never come, so yesterday I decide I was going to tell him and I did. Then we had a fight that I didn't tell him early and he left before I can explain."  
  
"Woman, where is my food? It is lunch time and I am hungry." Vegeta said.  
  
"Get it yourself!" I said. I was in no mood to see him.  
  
"What did you say?" Vegeta said in angry.  
  
"You got two hands make it yourself."   
  
"Woman, who is this woman?"  
  
"My name is Ka... Pan and right now you don't what to make me mad."  
  
"And what would you do break a nail."  
  
"Don't underestimate me."  
  
"I not. I am overestimating you."  
  
"Now you made me mad."  
  
I put my hand out and focus my power to a ki blast and fired it at Vegeta. Then ki blast made him fly back.  
  
"I don't fight with weak women."  
  
"Then it you lucky day. I not as weak that you think I am."  
  
"I know. You weaker."  
  
"You are the weak one, Vegeta."  
  
"Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Know what I think I am going to leave. I don't want to start a fight."  
  
"Because you are a chicken."  
  
"I am leaving now. And for you information, you don't scare me at all."  
  
After saying that I left.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
I had to put a fight screen with Vegeta in it. I just had to. Okay! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Piccolo, I think we should left this place." I said. I didn't want to stay here any longer.  
  
Why?" said Piccolo.  
  
"I can sense my brother, here."  
  
"I did to but he doesn't know where we are because we are wearing the bracelet you made."  
  
When I was younger I made a little device that can hide my power level because I will get mad and run away and my grandparents will always find me and I hate that. I just wanted to be alone but I can't. So I made it and it worked but there is one little problem, you can't rise or use your power, but you can lower it. Then I made it into a bracelet so I can carry it everywhere Now Old Man Piccolo, Gohan, and I wearing them so they can't be find by my brother.  
  
"I fired a ki blast at Vegeta because he was getting on my nerves."  
  
"What Vegeta getting on someone nerves it can't be."  
  
"And now you are."  
  
"Why didn't he find us when I blow up that pillow?"  
  
"He wasn't here yet."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I am sending you and Gohan to Dende so he can heal you. Then you guys will go back to the future because he wont be there."  
  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Yeah! How about you?" said my brother Vegeta. He found us.  
  
"Vegeta." I said.  
  
"I will give you this. You were hard to find, but thanks to great-grandfather Vegeta, I found you."  
  
"Piccolo get Gohan and come back here."  
  
"Now I don't have to go and get your little brat."  
  
"That little brat can beat you."  
  
"Let see."  
  
"Not yet. If you want a challenge. I give you a challenge. But let my son train so you can get one."  
  
"Fine. Old Man Piccolo and that brat of yours can leave but you are coming with me."  
  
"Mom, I'm scared." said Gohan.  
  
"You and Piccolo are going somewhere and mommy has to stay here." I said to my son, who is crying.  
  
I use the instant transmission to send Piccolo and Gohan to Dende.  
  
"To make sure you don't do anything, I have to put this on you." said Vegeta. He put his dog collar thing on me. It control people minds. Where I from all humans are wearing them. You will be put to death if you didn't have it on. I just let him put him on because if I didn't I don't know what he would do to Gohan.  
  
I don't remember anything that happen after he put it on and before Yamcha took it off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
No it is not the end of the story. Old Man Piccolo will tell the rest. Bye. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past part 7  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo talking:  
  
"So what are we going to do?" I said.  
  
"I am sending you and Gohan to Dende, so he can heal you. Then you guys will go back to the future because Vegeta wont be there." Kakarot said.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Yeah! How about you?" said Kakarot's brother, Vegeta. He found us.  
  
"Vegeta." Kakarot said.  
  
"I will give you this. You were hard to find, but thanks to great-grandfather Vegeta, I found you."  
  
"Piccolo get Gohan and come back here."  
  
So I went to Gohan's room. Some of my strong is back, so I can walk.  
  
"Piccolo, what is wrong?" said Gohan.  
  
"Come here Gohan your mom wants you to come to her, but first lets pack some stuff."  
  
"Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
We got some of Gohan's clothes and put them in a backpack. Then we went back to the living room.  
  
"Fine. Old Man Piccolo and that brat of yours can leave but you are coming with me." said Vegeta.  
  
"Mom, I'm scared." said Gohan.  
  
"You and Piccolo are going somewhere and mommy has to stay here." Kakarot said to Gohan, who is crying.  
  
Kakarot used the instant transmission to send Gohan and I to Dende.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who are you?" said Dende. "Piccolo is that you, but you are so old and who is that. It look like Gohan but it is not. Gohan is older than this boy."  
  
"You are from the future. The boy name is Gohan after his great-great-grandfather." I said.  
  
"Why are you doing here?" Dende is still learning how to be a guardian of earth.  
  
"There is a great evil where I am from."  
  
"Tell me of this evil."  
  
"It is this boy's uncle. He name is Vegeta and he just took this boy mother."  
  
"You have the power of time travel."  
  
"No, we travel here a couple months ago."  
  
"Why couldn't I sense you power?"  
  
"We are wearing a device that hide are power."  
  
"My mom made it. She is cool." said Gohan.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"You can help me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can't use my power because it hurt to much and I need you to heal me."  
  
"Okay, let me try."  
  
He used his power to heal me and I was feeling better than I felt for a couple months .  
  
"We need the help of my family." said Gohan.  
  
"That is a good idea." I said.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review.  
  
I decide to write Piccolo's POV for the rest of the story because Kakarot can't remember what is happening and I don't want to give Gohan's POV because he still young and he doesn't know that much. Besides, I want to go in the head of Piccolo and write what he maybe thinking. Later. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan and I decide to go to Goku's house because he can help us.  
  
"Piccolo! How do you get out here?" said Goku.  
  
"I in here." said myself in the past.  
  
"If you are in here, so who are you?"  
  
"They call me Old Man Piccolo. I'm from the future."  
  
"They who is that?"  
  
"My name is Gohan after my great-great-grandfather." said Gohan.  
  
"Cool. Why don't you come in? Chi Chi is not in now. She is on a vacation with Bulma. They left today."  
  
"Thank you." Gohan said.  
  
We went in his house.  
  
"So you are Gohan. My son is named Gohan, too." said Goku.  
  
"That is his great-great-grandfather." I said.  
  
"So he is my great-great-great-great-grandson."  
  
Gohan giggles and said. "No. I'm your great-great-great-grandson. You added a great."  
  
"Is your father's name is Goku?"  
  
"No. We don't know who is his father." I said.  
  
"What happen to his mother?" Me from the past said.  
  
"That why we came here. His uncle took her and he wont give her back into he fight Gohan here."   
  
"Let me guess his uncle name is Goku."  
  
"No. His name is Vegeta. Gohan's mother name is Kakarot."  
  
"What happen to the Z warriors? They can help." said me from the past.  
  
"My mom and Piccolo are the only ones left. Everybody else is dead."  
  
"Can you be quiet over there I trying to do my work?" said Gohan from his bedroom.  
  
"Okay, Gohan." said Goku.  
  
"Thank you." he reply back.  
  
"So we all are dead expect for Piccolo and your mother got kidnapped by your uncle and he wont let her go until you fight him. Right?" said Goku.  
  
"More or less." I said.  
  
"So why doesn't he fight?" Goku said.  
  
"He is not train. We were beginning but Vegeta attack us and I got hurt." I said.  
  
"So lets train him." said me from the past.  
  
"And fast." I added.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I just remember that Goku dies and he can't come back. And this matter because I try to stick to the timeline of the show and what is happening at that time, but this is a fan-fic it doesn't need to be correct all the time. I just human. Later. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
  
So you wont be confuse, I calling Goku's and Chi Chi's son, Gohan, Son Gohan and Kakarot's son, Gohan, Gohan.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you okay?" Son Gohan said. It was his turn to train Gohan. Everyday each of us took turns training him.  
  
"I'm fine." he said back.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let begin again."  
  
"Then heads up." Son Gohan fired a ki blast at Gohan and he block it.  
  
Gohan came toward Son Gohan and kick him, but Son Gohan moved behind Goku and almost kick him but Gohan back kick him before him.  
  
Gohan is a fast learner. We don't need to train him any longer because he is almost done. He know moves and attack that nobody taught him yet. I didn't train him that long before we came here. Only a month. I think he is just coping us. He did watch us train all the time when he was younger. That is it. He can copy people moves and attack.   
  
And he has a lot of power. If I didn't know, I think he is a Super Saiya-jin. He does has blonde hair but that his hair color. He came out with Blonde hair. His great-great-great-grandmother has blonde hair. He got it from her.  
  
Son Gohan train Gohan until dinnertime.   
  
"What for dinner?" said Gohan.  
  
"Fish." said Goku.  
  
"Yes." said Gohan. Fish was his favorite.  
  
"How was training today?" I said.  
  
"Great." Gohan reply.  
  
"Here is dinner." said Chi Chi. She was back from her vacation with Bulma.  
  
There was enough food to feed a middle size town and guess who ate 75% of it? Goku and Gohan. In fact, Gohan put Goku to shame.  
  
"Thank you. That was great." said Gohan.  
  
"You are welcome, Gohan." said Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah mom. It was great." said Son Gohan.  
  
"Thank you."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay it is short but it important for the story. Later 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past part 11  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You mean this kid is my great-great-grandson." said Vegeta.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me get this straight, Pan, I mean Kakarot, is a Z warrior from the past and she run away here with you and Gohan, her son from her brother, Vegeta. And now her brother, Vegeta have her, so her son, Gohan can fight him. Why didn't she tell me that?." said Yamcha.  
  
"She was going to tell you." I said.  
  
"When?"  
  
"The night that you had a fight with her."  
  
"I was stupid."  
  
"Was?" said Vegeta. "You still are."  
  
"Shut-Up Vegeta. What if Bulma didn't tell you something as important as this?" Yamcha said.  
  
"Number one. She wont keep that kind of secret from me. You know how she is of keeping secret."  
  
"You do have a point there, but if she did."  
  
"I wont care. She is just a stupid woman."  
  
"That is the mother of your son."  
  
"That brat."  
  
"I don't know how and why she puts up with you 24/7?"  
  
"Easy. He training half of the time." said Krillin.  
  
"Why do I still hang with this idiots?" said Vegeta to himself.  
  
"Because we are you friends." said Goku.  
  
"No you are not." reply Vegeta  
  
After a few minutes Tien and Chaozu got in the argument. They were at it for hours. Son Gohan, Gohan, and I try to stay out of it. We just talk for a least a hour, then we decided to do some training before the fight tomorrow. After a while, everybody help training Gohan with battles. Everyone took a turn. He beat everyone except Vegeta. Unlike the others, Vegeta was not gentle and using just a little more power than Gohan but Vegeta was using his own training. Which is keep knocking him down until he didn't get back up.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is short, but the last one is going to be longer and it is going to be the last one. I think it going to be a least four pages long. That think. I don't know it will, but it maybe.  
  
Should I make a sequel? I need to know what you the readers want before I start writing. I need at least 2 months to write it. So I am asking now, so I can get a head start. Later. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Safety in the Past part 12  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z , but I do worship person who does.  
  
This came to me in a dream. Not really, but it sounded cool. I hope you like it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is the big day. In a couple of minutes, Vegeta will be coming. Any minute. At exactly 10:00 he show up. He wasn't alone. Goten's and Bra's granddaughter, Bulma and Marron's granddaughter, 18 is with him. They were his sidekicks. We have to go through them to get to him.  
  
"Who are they?" said Tien.  
  
"The guy is Vegeta, the girl on the right is Bulma, and the girl on the left is 18." I said.  
  
"They aren't the same Bulma and 18 we know? Right." said Krillin.  
  
"Right. 18 is your great-granddaughter and Bulma is Goku's and Vegeta's great-granddaughter."  
  
"That is my granddaughter. Wow!" 18 look like Android 18. They both have blonde hair but 18 has black stripes in it. They wear the same clothes type, too.  
  
"Pan, I mean Kakarot, has a sister." said Yamcha. Bulma's hair look like Bra's but it is blue with purple stripes. She also dress like Bra.  
  
"No! That is Goten's and Bra's daughter's daughter. Kakarot is Trunks' and Pan's daughter's daughter."  
  
"Who are Goten, Bra, and Pan?" reply Yamcha.  
  
"I tell you later."  
  
"Are you done talking? I getting bored here." said 18.  
  
"Yeah! I want to have some fun." said Bulma.  
  
"Just wait! I will let you play with the Z warriors after I finish with them." said Vegeta.  
  
"But you will wear them out before we can play." said 18.  
  
"I will let you pick one each. Okay. Besides I got Dende under my control. He will heal them."  
  
"I know let us see if they are worthy enough to fight you." said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah! Please Vegeta." said 18.  
  
"Anything for you lovely ladies."  
  
"We wont let you down." said 18.  
  
"Who shall we fight first?" said Bulma.  
  
"Let work are way up. Let start with that weakling." she said pointing at Yamcha.  
  
"Can I fight him first?"  
  
"Sure. Be my guest."  
  
"I challenge you to a battle." said Bulma to Yamcha.  
  
"Me. I don't fight lady." reply Yamcha.  
  
"After I get through with you, you will find out that I'm no lady. Ki Blast." she reply. She fired the at Yamcha but Yamcha block it. It was a weak one.  
  
"Watch out. They don't fight fair. At any minute the other one will enter the battle." I warned Yamcha.  
  
"Thank for the tip." he reply.  
  
"They fought for 30 minutes than 18 jump in.  
  
"He is not worhy. Let stop fighting this weakling." said Bulma.  
  
"Okay. Let fight my great-grandfather. He is the most powerful human in this time." said 18.  
  
"Okay, but how about Tien and Chaozu?" Bulma reply.  
  
"They are too weak to fight us. Krillin think fast." 18 fired a fi blast and Krillin got out of the way in the nick of time.  
  
"Be careful, Krillin. 18 can do the destructo disk. It is more powerful than yours." I said.  
  
"Thanks." Krillin reply.  
  
"I can handed this by myself." said 18.  
  
"Okay but if you need any help just signal." reply Bulma.  
  
"I wont need to. Let fight great-grandfather."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They battle for a hour. 18 was letting Krillin win a little. That how she fight. What end the battle was her using what she called a super destructo disk. It knock Krillin out.  
  
"Can you take any longer?" said Bulma.  
  
"I got bored." reply 18.  
  
"Stop all this playing. Let get to what we came for." I said.  
  
"Okay but I wanted the next fighter to fight." said Kakarot's brother, Vegeta.  
  
"Who?" I was puzzled. 18 and Marron was his only fighters.  
  
"Come here sister."  
  
Kakarot walked up from where she was hiding. She was wearing her fighting gear. It was Miari Trunks' jacket, with a orange tank-top under it, denim blue shorts, and hiking boots with white socks. Her hair was like Chi-Chi's with Pan's bandanana over it.  
  
"Pan!" said Yamcha.  
  
"Where is this weakling calling me that? My name is Kakarot. Pan was my grandmother name." she said.  
  
"So who want to fight the last Z warrior?" Vegeta said.  
  
"I will." said Vegeta.  
  
"You." I said.  
  
"We have a unfinished battle we need to finish."  
  
"Be my guest." I reply. He has a big ego. A superego.  
  
"Then let fight. I will let you have the first move." Kakarot said.  
  
"It will be my pleasure." said Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta came where Kakarot was.  
  
"I will be easy to you." said Vegeta.  
  
"That's funny. It will be hard for you." Kakarot reply.  
  
Vegeta got angry at that comment and kick Kakarot in the head. Kakarot just laugh at him. That made Vegeta angrier. He punch at her and she block it by her hand and she took her other hand punch him in the stomach. She took the hand that was holding Vegeta's fist and squeezed his fist. If it wasn't for Vegeta was screaming loudly, I would bet that you could hear the bones crashing in his fist. Then, she twist his arm and finally she flip him. She didn't fight that way. She didn't bring that much pain. She was to the point and her battles are short, but there were not that much pain in it.  
  
"Kakarot stop." I said. I couldn't stand much more of this.  
  
"Why? I haven't begun to show any of my power, yet." said Kakarot.  
  
"If you don't, I will." I reply. I rising my power as I was saying it.  
  
"Don't. I will fight her." said Son Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, you can't fight. Chi Chi will have my head if I will let you." said Goku.  
  
"But Piccolo doesn't have the strength to."  
  
"Just let the kid fight. He is no match to me." said Kakarot.  
  
"I FIGHTING NO MATTER WHAT YOU OR MOM SAY!" said Son Gohan.  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't blame me if you get grounded for life." reply Goku.  
  
"Let." said Kakarot. She did her instant transmission to were Son Gohan is. "Begin." Then she kick him, but he blocked it.  
  
He punch her back but she blocked that. It basically was that way for a hour. Then, she hit Gohan with a powerful punch, he fell to the ground, and then he turn Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Neat trick. Guess what? I can do it, too." said Kakarot as she was turning into a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"WHAT!?!" all of the Z warriors said at once. It like they never seen a Super Saiya-jin before.  
  
Then, Kakarot brought her hands to the side of her. She forced her power to the ball of energy. I know what she is going to do, but I hope Son Gohan can see it coming.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" she fired it at Gohan, but he just blocked it and sent it to the solar system.  
  
"I think she need help. Don't you, 18?" said Bulma.  
  
"I think so, too." said 18.  
  
"Don't think about. She doing just fine. Remember she is stronger than you." said Vegeta.  
  
"But we are getting bored and you know what happen when we get bored." said Bulma.  
  
"It starts ticking." said 18.  
  
The androids all over again. The creator is the slave to what he had made. Bulma and 18 was not always that way. There were sweet little girls but now look at them. They are dangerous. Vegeta is afraid of them. Truly afraid.  
  
"Stop! Let me finish him." said Vegeta.  
  
"I don't want to." said Kakarot.  
  
"What do you say? You will respect me or else?"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else this." He turned into a Super Saiya-jin. He forced his power into a ki blast. He turned SSJ2, then a SSJ3 and finally a SSJ4. He put his whole power into this ball.  
  
Kakarot saw what he was doing and her level of Super Saiya-jinness rose until she was a SSJ4. Vegeta fired with all his might the ki blast at Kakarot but she was holding it in her hands, but I can see that see couldn't hold it for long. Then, she couldn't hold it back anymore and just let go. The ki blast hit her. I couldn't see anything until the smoke clear. She was still alive but barely. She was going to die any minute, now. Yamcha run to her and he take off what Vegeta controlling her by, the collar.  
  
"NNNNNNNNoooooooooo!!!!!!!!" yelled Gohan. His power level went up. It was amazing. I never felt power like that. "You killed my mom and now I going to kill you."  
  
"Big words for such a little boy." said Vegeta.  
  
"Take this." Gohan fired blast at Vegeta. He dodged it, but Gohan kick Vegeta in the stomach when he dodge the ki blast. It was powerful because Vegeta went flying in the air and then Gohan punch him back to the ground. Vegeta got up and charge his power into a Kamehameha, but at the some time Gohan was making a Soul Boom. Vegeta fired the Kamehameha at Gohan and Gohan fired the Soul Boom at Vegeta. The Soul Boom sucked up the power of the Kamehameha and hit Vegeta. There was a big explosive and everyone flew back because of it power. When the smoke clear up, you can see the Vegeta was gone for good.  
  
It take a lot of power from Gohan and he fell to the ground. His power level was dropping fast. Then it happen his hair turn green. Green. His hair was green. Not blonde, but green. All this time he was a Super Saiya-jin and we didn't know it.  
  
I ran to 18 and Bulma. Their collars fell off when Vegeta died.  
  
"Where are we?" said Bulma.  
  
"You are in the past." I reply.  
  
"How did we get here?" 18 asked.  
  
"I tell you when we get back home." I said.  
  
"Okay." they said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Kakarot's POV  
  
"Kakarot wake-up. Don't die on me. Don't dddddiiiiiieeeeee......" said Yamcha crying.  
  
"I am okay." I said. I was in his arms. That was the best place to wake-up in. Your lovers arms.  
  
"Eat this. It will help." he gave me a Senzu Bean.  
  
"Where is my son?"  
  
"He is over there fighting Vegeta."  
  
I watch Gohan beat up Vegeta and win. Then, I saw something I thought I never seen. Gohan real hair color. It was green. I run to my son and run my fingers through his hair.  
  
"It is green. My son are you okay? Eat this." I said as I was giving him a Senzu Bean.  
  
"I feel much better, now." Gohan reply. "I was so scared, mom. I thought you were dead."  
  
"No, I very much alive."  
  
"Can we go home, now?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, we can."  
  
"Are you okay?" said Krillin.  
  
"Yes, we are." I reply.  
  
"Are you ready to go back?" said Piccolo.  
  
"Can we stay one more day? There something I have to do." I said.  
  
"Sure. If you want I can watch Gohan for you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Go. I will watch him. Don't worry."  
  
So, I ran to Yamcha.  
  
"I'm..." Yamcha was go to say something, but I just put my finger a his mouth.  
  
"Don't speak." I said. Then, I kissed him with all my heart. I long to do that for a long time.  
  
"Get a hotel room." said Goku.  
  
"Let get out of here." I said. So, I did my instant transmission and I went to my apartment. You can figure out what happen next.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is the end. How did you like it? Was good or bad? Should I continue or not?  
  
Preview of my next Dragonball Z fan-fic.  
  
Sooner or Later  
  
It is about Miari Trunks and what happen after he kills the Androids and Cell. He is wondering what to do with his life. Then one day he was walking down the street when a girl bumps into him, but he didn't know that she will change his life forever. She is giving him the time of his life. The parties, the clubs, and the parties. The faster she was in his life, the faster she was gone. It was inspired by the CD "Sooner or Later" by BBMak, so through out the story there will be lines from their songs. Videl will be in it. She has a some part in it and she does not know who Gohan is because Gohan didn't go to the school where they met. She is the leader of the gang Trunks join and the Best Friend (or BF) of the girl Trunks meets. Later. 


End file.
